After
by mmads13
Summary: After a crash renders Anastasia Steele an orphan, her life is thrown into turmoil- a new family, adjusting to a new school and the feeling of foreboding that haunts her. Follow her path through life and the sudden reshaping of everything she thought she knew.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a teaser of what to expect after Perfect Mafia Princess is finished...**

I snatched at the material, pulling the shirt violently over my head, messing up my hair yet again. Clad only in my bra and low rise skinny jeans, I stared at the shirts that hung awkwardly off the colorful plastic hangers in my closet that I hadn't bothered to change out since I was five. My phone started vibrating on the worn wooden dresser and struggled to pull the charging cable out of the old phone.

"Hey Ana! I'll be at your house in five," sang the cheerful and peppy voice of my best friend Katherine Kavanaugh. She hung up and I rolled my eyes. That was Kate, direct and straight to the point.

I shoved my phone in my bag, thanking Karma slightly for allowing me to remember my phone, at the very least. It certainly wasn't being kind to me today. I heard the tell tale honk of a horn and I threw on a plain, baby blue long sleeve shirt and grabbed my jacket and bag. I ran down the stair, thankful I didn't trip and feeling lucky once again. I saw the post-it note on the door and saw that my mom and dad would pick me up after school and that they had a surprise for me. I smiled, happy that I would have something to look forward too after what was shaping up to be a rough first day of school.

I bounded up towards Kate's shiny red BMW and was greeted with a smile.

"Ready for our junior year?" Kate asked, with an evil grin and sarcastic tone. I rolled my eyes at her and she laughed. "The year of hell is about to begin. I'm so happy you into Northwest this year. I've really missed you."

I smiled at her while fighting off the butterflies that were already creating and tumulus racket in my stomach. Being the new, scholarship student, at one of the most highly regarded prep schools in the United States wasn't my idea of fun.

"It's a far cry from Camp Winnipeg, Kate," I said. "I'm really nervous."

She patted my knee. "Come on Steele. It's not some stupid public school with stupid people filling classes. You'll fit right in with your perfect GPA."

"I know, but what about the fact that I'm a scholarship kid?" I asked, looking out of the front windshield, reveling in the warmth of the rare Seattle sun on my back as we sat at the red light with the roof the convertible down.

"More people have scholarships than you think, Ana. Even the richest kids. You'll be fine," she said, and I could see the hope and sincerity in her ever appraising light green eyes. "At least you have me."

I smiled at her and tried to settle into the leather seats and let the wind relax me. After a few turns, we pulled into a line of traffic in front of very tall, imposing gates. I felt my mouth drop open in surprise. As the cars were being let through one by one, I realized that we had left the sprawl of Seattle and had entered some sort of private land area, like a university campus in the middle of a city. We reached the little gate house and a man in a black suit approached us.

"School issued ID cards ladies," he said, a friendly smile on his face. I dug around in my backpack and handed it to Kate who passed it onto the man who procured a scanner. As he did, I caught a glimpse of a gun hostler attached to his belt. "Welcome back Katherine, and welcome to Northwest Prep, Anastasia."

Kate handed me my ID as we continued along the two-lane drive towards a modern building settled in the middle of a sprawling lawn. "They take attendance that way," Kate said. "Anyone who enters the campus has to pass through those gates. It's tight security, Ana. You know, ambassadors' kids and heirs to empires."

We pulled into a parking spot next to two sleek cars, much like Kate's. Looking around, all I could was the sprawl of the lawn and the thick trees that made up the perimeter. "Class is way, Ana."

I fell into step besides Kate as we walked along a wide flagstone path that lead into a circular courtyard with a glass dome that covered the entire space. Everything was so modern and so imposing, but I liked it. There were students milling around, hugging and chattering excitedly as they compared their summers and fell back into school friendships.

Kate led us directly to a group of boys and girls. "Hey guys! This is Anastasia Steele."

I smiled awkwardly. "Hi."

"I'm Aiden, this is my twin sister Cass," said a boy with messy brown hair and bright brown eyes. He was just as attractive as his sister, both of whom had warm smiles on their faces. I glanced at Kate, realizing that this was the Aiden whom she held so much admiration for.

"I'm Jose," said the other boy. "I'm new this year too, just moved from Spain."

"And you know Ethan," Kate said, with a mischievous grin.

Ethan swept me up in a hug. I grinned at my best friend's older brother, who was a brother to me too. He and Kate shared the same light green eyes and strawberry blonde hair. They could easily pass for twins.

"It's nice to meet you all," I said, feeling like I was actually going to have some friends this year.

"So where are you from?" Cass asked.

"I'm from here in Seattle, but after much encouragement from my parents and this one here-," I said gesturing to a grinning Kate. "I decided to apply."

My voice suddenly seemed far too loud and I could no longer hear the chatter of the other students. I looked around the group, to see them all gazing off in the same direction with mixed gazes of disdain. I turned and caught sight of three very well dressed students, all wearing sunglasses and walking like they were royalty. The dark haired girl was flanked by two boys, one large and blond and the other- the other was more devastatingly handsome than any other person I had seen in my life. I turned back to ask Kate who they were, and the spell was broken, the chatter filling the atrium again.

"Who are they Kate?"

"Those were the Grey kids; Mia, Christian and Elliot. Mia is a year younger than us, Christian is a junior and Elliot is a senior. He's okay- I mean he's friends with Elliot, but the other two are not nice," Kate whispered in my ear. Cass was nodding solemnly in agreement.

"Basically Christian is the unattainable heart-throb of the school. He swallows girls and spits them out again once he gets what he wants. The last girl he was with, Susannah, has been obsessed with him ever since she was his flavor of the week. Mia is okay, but she can be a total bitch and she never talks to anyone or hangs out with anyone but her brothers. She's an ice queen," Cass said, making sure we were all listening. Jose's brow was furrowed. I shrugged, knowing that I would probably never cross paths with any of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything you recognize, or the fabulous wise words from Samuel Kayode.** **Thanks for the love and positive responses and the patience! Life is just busy. Oh, and I'm not intentionally making it like Twilight, but it's just how I imagine the characters. **

"Come on Steele. Let's go pick up your uniform before the line gets too long," Kate said, dragging me away.

"Bye guys," I smiled and waved as I was yanked by my wrist by a very determined Kate. Tenacious would be the only acceptable word to describe her.

We walked in relative silence, allowing me to take note of all of the buildings, passing the Kavanaugh English building, no surprises there, the Peabody Science wing, the Grey social studies building and many others. I sighed, as I realized that all of the students and alumni probably donated obscene amounts of money to this school. We made it to the main office and I followed Kate through the automatic doors. Everything was clean and crisp and reminded me of the modern lobby of the hotel where Kate had her last birthday celebration. Much to grand and formal for a high school.

"I'll pick up our schedules and I'll meet you outside the uniform room," she said, heading off towards the desk.

I walked through another door way and smiled cheerfully at the woman who was smiling back at me.

"Hi, I'm picking up my uniform. Um, I'm Anastasia Steele," I said, pulling out my ID card and handing it to the woman.

"Welcome to Northwest, Anastasia," she said before getting up and walking into what looked like a massive closet. "You have two of everything and you expected to keep them clean. Most students alternate every other day and wash everything over night. If something's clean, just wear it again. If anything breaks or you need another shirt or something, just come back here. Have a great day!"

I thanked her and smiled, holding the hangers and heading back out into the main room.

"Here you go, Steele. We have every class together and we tested into the same English and Math levels too. Let's head to your locker to you can hang those up and grab your books," she said, walking confidently out of the office and turning right in between the office and science buildings. We come across a bank of lockers and she leads me to one right in the middle of the bank.

"This is your locker, and here is the key," she says, giving me the key and letting me open the metal door. I hang my uniform up and grab the iPad that is sitting on the top shelf.

"Why do I have an iPad?" I asked, slightly confused.

"What? Do you really think they make us use books like a normal school?" Kate laughs at my incredulous expression.

"I must have read the student information book at least twenty times and there was no mention of an iPad," I said, taking it out of the box and turning it on. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"You know how I racked up my volunteer hours here this summer by working in the office as an assistant?" she asks, lowering her voice. "Well, I overheard a conversation between Mr. Grey and the principal, Mr. Harriet, about one Christian Grey. He nearly got expelled last year over some big brawl that took place and ended up in the hospitalization of like five students. His dad basically bailed him out by buying the school iPads."

"I thought brawls only happened in public schools," I said, smirking at her. Her returning glare and offensive gesture would have scared some, but I just rolled my eyes as she bumped my shoulder.

"Not with my iPad, Kate!"

I turned it over and saw the custom engraving on the back.

_Anastasia Rose Steele_

"I'm assuming that we do our work on here and then submit them online?" I asked, shoving the box it came in into my bag.

Kate nodded as a shrill bell rang. "Let's go Steele."

I took a deep breath and followed her towards my first class of the day.

* * *

Stepping into the English building was like stepping into the private library of one of the kings or queens of England. Furnished in all Persian rugs and stained cherry wood and dark hunter greens and burgundies, the main room was quickly shaping up to be one of the most impressive things I had ever seen. There were huge arched windows all around and a glass roof with full bookshelves reaching all the way up to the top. Tables with comfy couches and Tiffany lamps were placed all around. A bank of shiny Apple computers provided an excellent place to work.

"Oh and this is also the main library on campus. There's a smaller one in the science building that houses all of the science texts and things like that. It's modern and no where near as nice as this," Kate whispered in my ear as she pulled open one of the doors that were placed on all of the walls of the perfectly square room.

The classroom was furnished in a similar style and Kate pulled me to a double desk in the second row. I loved the fact that the building from the outside seemed to be made of reflective silver glass and the inside actually designated windows and walls. I paid little attention to the students filing into the room around us.

An older gentleman that looked to be in his forties appeared out of a door at the front of the room that led to what looked like his office.

"Welcome every morning with a smile. Look on the new day as another special gift from your Creator, another golden opportunity to complete what you were unable to finish yesterday. Be a self-starter. Let your first hour set the theme of success and positive action that is certain to echo through your entire day. Today will never happen again. Don't waste it with a false start or no start at all. You were not born to fail," he recited. "Who can tell me author of these words of wisdom?"

I glanced around and saw that no one else was raising their hands. I raised mine.

"Samuel Kayode," I said as he nodded at me to answer.

"Very good, Miss..."

"Steele."

Everyone in the class turned to look at me and I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

"I am Mr. Clayton, wise teacher of English 501, as you all know, except for Miss Steele, who we warmly welcome with open arms to our fold. Now how many of you are Juniors? Come to the front of the class please," he said, waving us forward. Kate and I stood up and I heard one more chair move backwards. I tripped over my own feet and heard a few good natured chuckles as I blushed even more. I hung my head, noticing the expensive brown leather shoes of the person stood next to me. I lifted my head and saw that I was standing next to none other than Christian Grey, bad boy extraordinaire.

Mr. Clayton continued. "These are the youngest students in this class, a class designed for the advanced high school senior. I have reviewed all of your old grades, test scores and essays and work in order to partner you all up with someone of similar capabilities. You will work with this partner for the rest of the year on all projects and in class. If you are a senior and you get partnered with one of these juniors, be flattered that you are with one of the best English students in this school." I looked over and scanned over all of the students and felt extremely underdressed as I saw all of the big chunky, trendy diamond necklaces. And they were all probably real diamonds too.

I listened carefully for my name as Mr. Clayton began to assign seats and partnerships. I couldn't help but giggle when Kate was paired with her older brother, Ethan. Pretty soon all of the desks were filled, except for the one front and center, in front of Ethan and Kate. Christian and I were the only two left standing.

"These two, are probably going to take over the world one day, and may be the best students in this class. Have a seat you two," he said, as I slid into the seat diagonally in front of Kate so I could turn and talk to her easier. "Please exchange contact information with your partner. We will also be working in groups from time to time, the front row is partnered with the group behind them, and the back row will work with the group in front of them. So six groups of 24. Get their numbers too."

"Wait, Mr. Clayton! That's not fair that you put the juniors together!" a girl protested loudly.

"It's all based on potential Susannah," he responded. So that was Susannah. I took my seat next to Christian, and turned around to face the other two members of our group.

"Well since Kate's my sister and I only have to yell to contact her, and I have a sneaking suspicion that she and Ana are actually twins and joined at the hip, I only need your info, Christian," Ethan said.

"Let's just continue to pass iPads around. It's not just phone numbers and stuff Ethan. There's a section for personal interests too," Kate said, handing her iPad to Ethan, who handed his to mine. Christian reluctantly handed his to Kate and I passed him mine. I typed the same thing into all of them.

_Name: Anastasia Rose Steele_

_Birthday: September 29_

_Cell Phone Number: (101) 555 7269_

_iCloud/iMessage: anarsteele _

_Email: aroses _

_Interests: reading, old films, cooking_

After about ten minutes, I was handed my iPad from Ethan. I briefly browsed through the information Christian had plugged in as curiosity took hold of me.

_Name: Christian Grey_

_Birthday: June 18_

_Cell Phone Number: (101) 555 1234_

_iCloud/iMessage: ctgrey_

_Email: cgrey _

_Interests: Rowing, kickboxing_

"Once you have finished, please open the iBooks application and begin reading the Customs House of the Scarlet Letter as a group. I expect full annotations and complete responses to the study questions that are linked on my class app," Mr. Clayton said. Christian and I turned our chairs around to share their table.

"I'll start" Kate said, as she launched into reading the entire section. I relaxed and focused on the annotations, happy that I had read this book multiple times before and read it at school last year.

"Okay, focus questions," Ethan said, after Kate finished her dramatic reading, complete with a husky voice. I was fighting a case of the giggles and I saw Christian's shoulders shaking at one point too.

We began discussing the five questions and writing our responses. I was only outlining mine, as I wanted to review my answers from similar questions that had been checked over by my teacher last year. Never once did Christian utter a word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the love of the parts of the story that are mine! I don't have to thank you for loving the parts that I don't own though.**

I was still caught up in my thoughts as Kate and I made our way towards our last class of the day- math. The mysterious, and extremely quiet Christian Grey had been in all of the same classes so far.

"Steele, are you even paying attention to me?" Kate huffed indignantly.

"Sorry," I said. "What were you saying?"

"About the back to school soiree! Are you up for it?" she asked, eyes bright with excitement.

I let out a strangled laugh and before I knew it, I was on the ground, thanks to my two left feet and without realizing there was a step in front of me.

"Oh shit Ana!" Kate laughed as she extended a hand towards me. Her gazed snapped up as we heard the foot steps approaching.

I saw the expensive leather oxfords and hems of dress pants before I looked up into the most captivating grey gaze I had ever been trapped in. They were cold, like steel, yet light around the edges like aluminum that blended into white. Rimmed by thick black lashes, I was momentarily stunned, before I felt the blush rise in my cheeks as I realized that it was none other than Christian Grey. His perfectly manicured hand extended towards mine, and I reached up tentatively as he pulled me up, gently, but with enough force to get my two feet planted firmly on the ground again.

All I could focus on was the smooth warmth of his palm against mine. And the tingles I felt all over my body- sparking from that brief contact.

"I, uh, are you okay Anastasia?" His smooth, cultured voice caressed each word, rolling of my name with a tone of deep sincerity.

I was positively puce. "I'm fine. Thank you."

I grabbed Kate's sleeve, startling her out of whatever trance she was in and leaving Christian standing on the pathway, looking at the ground with a confused expression, his are still held out. Kate was beginning to babble, and I ignored her, marching towards the math building.

As we slid into the last empty desks next to each other, I heard the chair on the other side of me pull out and I groaned internally when I saw Kate's grin and her eyebrows raise, intentionally goading me to respond. I rolled my eyes and childishly stuck my tongue out at her.

After half an hour in class, we were given time to work on the class work and homework assignment. I had absolutely no idea how I had managed to test into multi-variable calculus as a junior, much less how I would be able to survive in this class.

"Listen up everyone! I've reviewed past test scores, and similarly to the English department, we have decided to pair you off into partners in order to increase learning. If you can explain a concept to someone else, it helps you learn and shows your understanding. And for this class, you all will need all of the extra help you can get. Katherine Kavanaugh, you will be working with Elliot Grey," Mr. Teasley began to list of names and once again I was partnered with Christian. "Please work with your partner for these problem sets!"

I turned to Christian, for the first time the whole class period, even though my body had been acutely aware of him throughout the entire class thus far.

"Let's just do the work, and check compare answers when we finish," I suggested, refusing to make eye contact with him, but letting my eyes wander over the tight grey-blue tee-shirt he was wearing with a leather jacket over the top. Only he could wear pants so formal and shoes so preppy, but pull it off with a leather jacket thrown into the mix.

Christian finished within five minutes time, and I looked up at his gorgeous smirk. "Let's just say that math speaks to me in ways that I don't fully understand myself."

I nodded dumbly. "Can you help me with number five?"

Christian moved his chair closer to mine, our thighs almost touching as he began to walk me through the problem, step by step. The bell interrupted our study session as an announcement came through the speakers.

_"Anastasia Steele, Katherine and Ethan Kavanaugh to the main office please"_

I turned to look at Kate with wide eyes and looked at Mr. Teasley who nodded as we rushed out of the classroom. We all but ran to the main office, hoping not to piss off members of the faculty that could potentially be angry with us already. But as the automatic doors pulled open, and faces looked up, I knew something was wrong. Tears were rolling down cheeks and people were eyeing me with pity. Worse still, were the expressions worn by Mr. and Mrs. Kavanaugh.

"Mom, Dad? What's going on?" Kate asked as she looked at Ethan sitting in one of the chairs, obviously in shock.

"Anastasia, we need you come into the meeting room please," the principal said, placing a hand on my shoulder. Waiting for me were two police officers and a bunch of pieces of paper. And a man who was obviously a court appointed lawyer.

"Please sit down," one of the officers said. "This is extremely hard, and regretfully, we have to inform you that both of your parents have been in an extreme car crash."

"Are they okay?" I jumped up. "I have to get to the hospital."

"Miss Steele, your mother was dead upon arrival and your father just passed a few minutes ago. He was alive for about an hour and refused surgery. The doctors say that he had a very low chance of making it anyway, and he wanted one of the nurses to scribe a letter from him to you."

"No, you have the wrong people! Are you sure this was Ray and Carla Steele?" I asked, feeling the dread and panic ebb up through my veins.

"Positive ID's on both of them. Your father loves you very much. I had the pleasure of meeting him at the scene," the other officer spoke up.

I was a wreck. I was alone. I was an orphan. I was lost. I was in pain. I was crying. I was hysterical.

"Anastasia! You need to calm down and breath right now!" Officer number one said. I shook my head and that was the last thing I remember before everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**So much love in such a short amount of time-I'm flattered. Just for full disclosure, the rating has been changed, as this is not a light story... Call me cautious, but I'd rather not be the person that causes a 12 year old to lose their innocence. You guys are amazing, and I hope you all enjoy the parts of the story that I have created and continue to enjoy the usage of the parts I do not own. **

I was floating, much to high and comfortable to be on the surface of Earth. Everything was bright, white and pure. Virgin and untouched. Slowly, painstakingly slowly, colors began to come into view and shapes began to form, bringing me from the protection of my unconscious.

"Anastasia, can you hear me?" a voice like the sound of an angel broke through the haze and I felt the warm pressure on my hand.

I blinked, trying to beat back the haze, and suddenly everything came into focus. And all of the events came crashing back into the forefront of my mind. I couldn't breathe. It was soul-crushing, gut-wrenching and I couldn't fight off the tears. They just fell-rapidly.

After what seemed like an eternity, I finally pulled myself together, just sniffling, after having cried my eyes dry. My parents were gone, and I had no family left, no one that would or could care for me. And that scared me.

"Ana, do you mind if I call you Ana?" the woman asked. I shook my head no. "I'm Dr. Grace. How do you feel?"

I looked up into soft, warm blue eyes and at the blonde hair and the laughter lines that gave Dr. Grace's face maturity, and an aura of calmness. Her eyes were crinkled in concern and she was a healing motherly, calming presence in the room.

"I'm okay. What happened?" I asked. "I mean- after the cops told me..."

"You had a severe panic attack. Completely normal, but we just wanted to keep you here for observation, which is protocol after any person is found unconscious. Your vitals look good," she said, scanning over my chart and looking at the various beeping monitors. I glanced at her name tag. Dr. Grace TG, MD.

"Why don't you like to be called by your last name?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"It's too formal and too long. With younger children, it's easier for them to just say 'Grace'."

"Like a saving grace," I whispered.

She smiled sadly. "I have been called that many times. Ana, it's going to be tough for the next few months, and I don't think there's much anyone can actually do regarding future guardianship. If you are feeling up to it, the social worker who helped place my children with me is willing to take on your case. Her name is Jane Carlisle and she will do her very best to get you placed with a good family and champion your adoption."

All of the air left my lungs, but I fought back the tears. "I'll see her."

"She's actually right outside. Let me go and grab her," Dr. Grace said, opening the door.

After a few minutes, another woman who looked to be in her forties strolled in with a large file and a sympathetic expression. But it wasn't false. It was real, and I knew I would never have the strength to have a job like hers.

"Hi Anastasia. I'm Jane. Just Jane. If you don't want to talk, that's fine, but you will have to listen," she said, as she sat down on the green chair that was shoved off in the corner of the hospital room.

I didn't trust my voice, so I just nodded.

"You will be placed in temporary care for about a week until we can get you placed with a more permanent foster family. We already have an application that was filed yesterday, but it will take about a week to process. I've talked to Dr. Grace and she is ready to discharge you," she said, scribbling things down furiously on a piece of paper. "This is all of my contact information. You will be placed with the Morton's. If there are any problems- I mean with absolutely anything, give me a call. If you just need someone to listen when you cry, call me. Anastasia, that's the only way you will be able to get through it."

I nodded and she squeezed my hand. "What do you say we gat out of here?"

"What about all of my clothes and everything?" I asked, slightly nervous that I would be made to go back to my house. My empty house.

"That's all taken care of by the Morton's. When you get placed with your permanent family, then you can discuss it with them. The bank, or any lawyers will have to wait until this week is up before taking any sort of action," she said, as I climbed out of the bed and stretched my legs. I furrowed my brow at the bottle of pills on the table that held all of my belongings.

"Oh, Dr. Grace said she got you a prescription of Xanax to help with anxiety or insomnia. Let me page her really fast to let her know that we will be leaving soon. Go get dressed," Jane said, pulling out her pager.

I emerged from the bathroom, dressed in the same clothes and feeling a little better after having washed my face and quickly sponge bathing my body.

"Ana, please come back here if you are having any more trouble with anxiety. Just follow the dosage instructions on the bottle. Everything will work out," she said, pulling me into a motherly hug. I quickly wiped away the tears that were falling as she kissed my forehead.

"Thank you for everything," I said softly, as I regained some composure.

"Never thank me, Ana. I do what I can. But I have a feeling I'll see you again," she said, with a smile and a nod at Jane.

"You ready?" Jane asked. "Never mind, that was a stupid question."

I felt my lips crack into a half smile. "It's alright."

"I just for get that you are sixteen, not three," Jane said, as I climbed into the front seat of the black SUV once we reached the underground parking garage.

* * *

We pulled up outside a yellow bungalow that was in the neighboring area to my old house. The lawn was well kept, much like the all of the other houses on the street. I clutched my school bag close to me, nervous.

Jane squeezed my hand as we waited for someone to answer the door. It opened to reveal a plump woman with a smile on her face.

"Come in, come in! Welcome Anastasia!" she gushed, proffering her hand. I shook it, hoping that my own hand wasn't clammy from the nerves. "Steve! She's here! How are you Jane?"

"I'm fine Agatha. How are you and Steve doing?" Jane asked politely as we were ushered into the kitchen and all but forced into the chairs around the wooden table. The decor was yellow and white- much like that of a farm house with that sort of charm.

A burly man with a thick brown mustache walked through the doorway and smiled, sending shivers down my spine. I shook off the feeling.

"Hello Anastasia, Jane," he said, taking a seat directly opposite me. I refused to make eye contact with him.

"So Anastasia, you will not be able to go back to school until you are placed with the other family-"

"What other family?" Steve interrupts, glaring menacingly at Jane. "What if we want to keep her?"

Jane doesn't sweat. "Well, as soon as Anastasia was legally placed in the system, there has been a request from a family to be her permanent foster family until she is eighteen. They may decide to adopt her as their legal daughter, but that is up to them. In this situation, as she is nearly sixteen, it's policy that she can choose."

Steve was glowering. "Well I'd like to accept our application too, Jane. Just so she knows that she has the option of staying with us."

Jane simply nodded. "As I was saying about school, Ana, your teachers have all been extremely accommodating and will give you as much time as you need to complete assignments. Then you will go back to school and I guess back to something that seems normal."

I nodded. "Thank you, Jane." I gave her a hug and a saw a sad smile appear.

"I'll see you in a week Ana."

And with that she was gone. I still sat facing Agatha and Steve, trying not to cry. I was living with complete strangers- one of which rubbed me the wrong way. I had to say good bye to two wonderfully helpful and sympathetic women. And say good bye to my parents.

"You don't mind it if we call you Ana, do you?" Agatha said, still overly bubbly.

"Actually, I'd prefer that. Thank you," I said.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room. There might be other children arriving through out the week, and you'll have to share the bathroom. There are no locks on any of the doors for safety reasons. Also, you will be expected to do your chores. If you don't, there will be consequences," she said, opening the door to a small room with a chair, bed and dresser. All plywood and cheap, but they would serve their purpose well enough.

"Dinner is a five sharp. Do not be late," she said, as she shut the door.

I sat down on the bed, feeling more lost and hopeless than ever. I let myself cry, really cry for the first time since the loss of my parents. Everything was crumbling, shattering in the worst possible way and nothing, nothing would be the same again. I would be the sad girl that lost her parents. Hell, I didn't even know who I could call family anymore. I had never felt more hopeless or more lost.

After a few hours of drenching the blanket on my bed and lying curled up in the fetal position, my nose was raw and my eyes were dry. And I was exhausted. Glancing at the clock on my phone, I realized that it was five minutes past the time I was supposed to be at the dinner table. Something deep within me told me not to trust these people, so I hid my phone and iPad and their chargers in the heating ducts behind the grates, as it was easily popped off. I threw my hair into a ponytail, and ran to the kitchen table.

"You are late Anastasia. We warned you that would be unacceptable with us. You may have ten bites of dinner, then you must go to your room. Next time, you will be sent back there without dinner," Steve said, as he placed a plate of food in front of me. I grabbed the spoon and tried to get as much stew in my mouth as possible, before he ripped the bowl and spoon out of my hands and glared at me. Agatha just watched. I was angry now.

"I realize that was unacceptable of me. May I have a shower please?" I asked.

"Of course Anastasia. We aren't monsters," Agatha said, turing back to serve her and Steve dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks are in order once again! You guys are the best! And I'm sorry about the issues when it came to posting Chapter 5!**

**To Guest Reviewer #1: You, like others hope that the Kavanaugh's will take her in. We will just have to wait and see... **

**To Guest Reviewer #2: There is NO rape in this story. And, please be careful with phrasing things. I respect your opinion- you are entitled to it and I appreciate the fact you aren't afraid to speak your mind. However, I found that comment rather harsh and accusatory in tone. I am in NO way disagreeing with you and the fact that rape is terrible, but if there was a person out there who was raped and read that comment, the phrasing may make them feel disgusting. I am not trying to chew you out at all, but like you, I will speak my mind and be thankful that I am not a person who has to deal with rape. **

**I think it would be appropriate to disclose the fact that I have a very close friend who was raped. I have another very close friend who lost both of her parents. This story is in no way a reflection of what happened to them. They are the strongest people I know and in a way, the character of Ana is very much based on the way they reacted to their situations. This story is dedicated to them. **

**After that long note...**

I refused to feel a thing. Whack! I wouldn't feel a thing. Whack! I wouldn't let this man, a foster father, win. I had no pain. Whack! He was excited by the pain and my reactions. Whack! Or the fear in my eyes. Whack!

"Do you understand now Anastasia?" he whispered, pulling my head back with my hair.

I kept my mouth shut, knowing that I would scream if I opened my lips. Whack!

After fourteen more hits with hit belt and the buckle of his belt, he threw me onto the ground of the floor. I could feel the warm blood dripping down my bare sides from the numerous gashes in my back, but I refused to look. I pulled on my shirt and jacket, grabbed my phone and iPad from the heater and put my shoes on. I would not be broken and I would not stay here anymore. Pulling open the window, I fought off a laugh when I realized that they hadn't thought through the fact that I was not an ignorant, scare four-year-old who would be too paralyzed with fear to escape. I slid through the window with ease, refusing to compute the fact that there were serious wounds in my back. I began to run in the direction of Seattle General Hospital.

After ten minutes and finally reaching a main road, I pulled out my phone.

_911, what's your emergency?_

_My foster father just whipped me with his belt and I escaped through the window. I think I might need stitches, but right now I'm too hyped up on adrenaline. Can you get someone to arrest him? He can't do this to other children!_

_Where are you?_

_I'm heading to Seattle General. I was staying at 2314 Cherry Street. _

_Miss, where are you now?_

_I don't really know. _

_I'm tracing your phone. A patrol car should be with you in about five minutes. Keep walking to Seattle General and I'll stay on the line with you until they arrive. Can you tell me how old you are?_

_I'm fifteen. _

_Wow! I thought you were older. You are doing a really great job of staying calm. What's your name?_

_Ana. _

_I'm Erin. Have you started school yet?_

_Can we not talk about that?_

_Of course. Do you like to read?_

_I love to read. Wait, Erin, the patrol car is here. Thank you so much, and please arrest that fucker who goes by the name of Steve Morton. _

_I'll see what I can do._

"Are you Ana?" the middle age man asks.

"Yes."

"Hop in," he says, unlocking the passenger door of the patrol car.

I climbed in awkwardly, beginning to feel the searing pain in my back, and the tears began to fall. I couldn't breathe, and everything began to fade.

"ANA! Stay with me sweetheart! C'mon, we are almost there! How old are you? What type of music do you like? Say something, talk to me!" the officer asked, as black spots appeared in front of my vision. I could hear sirens faintly in the distance and the lurch forward as the car suddenly stopped. Everything was fuzzy, but I could feel hands on me, and a soft surface that smelled like hand sanitizer on my cheek. Everything was sideways and I could hear people talking rapidly. Something was over my nose and mouth and I could feel it press into my cheeks. Bright lights were shined into my eyes and they were gone just as fast as they appeared. I felt the prick of a needle in my arm.

"We need her conscious for this procedure!" I heard a woman's voice yell out directly on top of me.

"Yes Doc! We have a room in the OR ready to go," someone from the side of me said. A face suddenly appeared in mine and I looked at the body that was bent over the metal side of something. It didn't make sense that a body could bend that way.

"Ana, I need you to be awake for me. Can you nod your head yes for me?" the face asked. I moved my head, but it felt like a ton of bricks. "Good girl. You are going to feel a lot of sharp pinches on your back at once."

It took all I could not to scream. My back was on fire and I couldn't stop moaning at the pain.

"Ana we need you to stay very still for a little while, but we need you to stay awake. Can you do that for me?" I nodded again, as everything began to make sense and I was awakened out of my stupor. "We need to make sure that you don't go into shock again. Dr. Grace will be the one giving you stitches and I'll be talking to you the whole time. I'm going to put in nose oxygen tubes now."

Plastic was shoved up my nose gently, and I took in the change of scenery. There was a lot of dark tile and everything was lit really brightly. It was like one of the rooms where they take people to have surgery.

"Ready when you are Doc," I heard a voice.

"Let's go."

I couldn't feel my back, but I was tired. "Ana, my name is Stacy."

"What's going on?" I rasped.

"You are currently getting stitches. Can you feel anything?" she asked, suddenly worried.

"No. But I've had stitches before. Why am I in this room and not the ER?" I asked.

"Honey, this is nearly a fully blown surgical procedure. We need a completely sterile environment." I looked at her fully scrubs and hair coverings. Her hand was gloved, but it was holding mine.

"That fucker!" I yelled, losing it.

Stacy rubbed soothing circles on the back of my hand with her thumb as I cried. Everything seemed to stand still and the only thing I could focus on were the tears and the damp spot they were creating on the synthetic material of the sheets.

* * *

"Well Ana, everything seems to be healing perfectly well and you should be able to head home today. Jane is here, and she has a detective with her. They would like you to give them a statement. Remember your Xanax, okay? There's also a call button here," Dr. Grace said, pushing the hair back from my forehead.

Jane walked into the room, followed by the cop who picked me up three nights ago.

"Hey Ana. This Officer Morgan. He's going to take your statement. After, we'll head over to meet your new foster family," Jane said, sitting down in the chair over on the far side of the room. Officer Morgan took the chair closest to my bed.

"Alright Ana. We know most of what happened from your 911 call and what we have gathered from Jane, but can you fill us in on what happened after she left?" he asked, his eyes swimming with compassion and pity. I didn't want his pity, but I wanted the fucker to rot in hell for eternity.

"I was late to dinner. By five minutes! I cried after Jane left until 5:05 and when I got to the table, they only let me eat ten bites of dinner as a punishment. I excused myself to go and shower, but I couldn't deal with Steve's looks and the fact there were no locks on any of the doors. So, I ran a shower, but I hid in my room and watched through a crack in the door. I kept my room dark so he wouldn't see me. I watched him go into the bathroom- while I was supposedly showering!" I raised my voice and started to cry. "I heard him pull back the curtain. He swore and barged into my room with a knife. He made me take off my shirt. He shoved my down onto my bed and shoved my face into the pillow so I could barely breathe and wouldn't make a sound. Then he hit my twenty times with his belt, so that the buckle would hit all of the bones on my back. After, he threatened me and shut the door. I didn't react because I knew that would spur him on. I got dressed and retrieved my hidden phone and iPad and climbed out the window and ran."

Jane handed me tissues and held my hand as I continued to cry, but forced myself to regain some composure.

"Steve Morton has been arrested and they have retrieved evidence that implicates him. Agatha is currently being watched. Please take care Ana, and if you need anything, please call me," Officer Morgan said, standing up and exiting the room quickly.

I couldn't exactly face Jane right now. This situation was in no way her fault, but I felt a resentment towards her. And the guilt she was projecting was too much for me to handle. But I couldn't exactly push her away either.

"Ana, honey, it's time for me to go," she said softly.

"What about me?" I asked, concerned and confused. I was being abandoned again.

"Dr. Grace and her family were the ones who applied to be your permanent family. Trust me when I say this- or at least try to. I've placed her with her other three children, and there have never been any problems. She and her husband ended up adopting all three of them. You'll be okay there. I promise," she said, as she pulled on her worn coat.

I just nodded and whispered my thanks.

"You won't be sad forever Ana."

The door closed shut, and I was suddenly processing everything. I would have siblings and potentially new parents. But I didn't want to be adopted by Dr. Grace. I didn't know her. I didn't know her children and I didn't want replacement parents.

"How are you doing Ana?" Dr. Grace said, as she walked into my room in chinos and a button down. There was no white coat in sight.

"Jane left," I said simply.

"Are you ready to go then?" she asked.

"I guess," I said, as I pulled the bed covers aside. She grabbed my arm to steady me and led me into the bathroom where a fresh outfit was waiting.

"My daughter is very excited to have a sister. She can't wait to meet you and I asked her to buy some clothes for you. Oh and Ana, just call me Grace from now on," she said with a smile as she left me to get changed.

I struggled a bit with balancing and changing without ripping the tape that was holding the gauze to my back. Or ripping out the stitches. As I glanced at the labels of the clothes, I was shocked. Never in my life had I worn $300 jeans or a shirt that cost just as much. I had no idea how I was going to pay for my hospital bills either. Sighing, I pulled on the leather jacket that reminded me of Christian Grey. Why the hell was I thinking about him? And then I remembered all of the school work I would have to catch up on. And the hell that would be.

* * *

We were cruising down the I-5 towards the sound and I couldn't help the feeling of trepidation that was sweeping through me.

"Everyone is so pleased that you will be staying with us, Ana. I don't think I have seen my children, all of them, this excited in- well, a long time if I'm honest. And, just to warn you, my oldest son has a very outgoing, exuberant golden retriever called Beau who might jump up on you. And, here we are," she said, pulling through some automatic gates. It was very reminiscent of the entrance to Northwest, with the dense evergreen trees and winding driveway, but I should have guessed. With Grace driving a silver Range Rover and her bag, I should have known just how loaded her family might be. We pulled up in front of a cape cod style mansion with weathered brown shingles on the sides and fresh white window trimming. It was lovely. There was a good size lawn that ran up to the barrier of the trees and the driveway continued to curve around the side of the house, to what I would assume was the garage. I climbed out gingerly, and Grace came over to my side.

"Remember, they are all more excited about you living with us than I have seen them in years. So just ignore whatever bullshit my youngest son might give you," Grace said.

I giggled at her blunt diction. The front door opened and a furry golden dog charged at me followed by a "NO BEAU! STAY!" and one Elliot Grey.

Oh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all of my followers and for all of your reviews! I love reading them all and I'm always looking for feedback, good or bad. You guys are the best and I hope you enjoy!**

**Find me on pintrest /mmads1313/after/ remove the spaces and stuff. Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see specifically too!**

**To Guest: You are one smart cookie! Everything to do with the Kavanaugh's will be explained soon. **

**To Lily: I try! I'm on school holiday right now, so I actually have some free time, which is surprisingly nice, but I'm afraid that will change around January 7 when I head to Europe again. **

**Usual disclaimer...**

Giant paws slapped onto my chest and shoulders I was momentarily thrown off balance by the giant, over-excited dog. His warm, wet tongue gave my face a good washing and I was stunned, but I couldn't help it. I smiled, fighting off the laughter that was beginning to surface and bubble up. He jumped down and began to trot around my legs, looking extremely proud of himself and wagging his entire body, not just his tail. It felt good to be accepted so warmly by one member of the Grey family.

Beau bounded back over to Elliot, who looked less than pleased with his dog's warm welcome. "I'm so sorry Ana! I had no idea he would do that."

"Yes you did, E! Beau loves every person that passes through our front door," Mia said, shaking her head, but a slight smile playing on her lips. She smiled tentatively at me, as she gracefully glided down the steps and engulfed me in a huge hug. I froze as her hands made contact with my back, but thankfully, she didn't touch below my bra line where the gashes started. Almost like she knew. "Welcome, Ana!"

I smiled at her, still wary of her potential bitchiness, thanks to Kate's warning, but she took my hand and squeezed, her eyes betraying her genuine emotion.

"You will love your room! I picked out the paint color and decorated it. If you don't like it, Mom will certainly let us redecorate," she said, linking my arm with hers, as she lead me towards the house. "Hey, E! Grab Ana's stuff. You owe her one."

Elliot shook his blonde head at her and took my hand and squeezed, a similar gesture to Mia's. "Welcome to the family, A."

I had already been bequeathed with a nickname, and I couldn't stop my heart from swelling as I felt the love and care that was radiating off Elliot and Mia. Being an only child, I missed out on the beauty of sibling relationships and the unconditional love. We passed Elliot and I was standing with Mia in the foyer- a grand entrance that somehow managed to stay cozy and warm. The floors were dark, almost black stained wood and the walls were a light baby blue with white wainscoting and window trims. The door was also a bright red on the inside and I laughed at the welcome mat, that Beau had obviously shoved out of the way in his haste and excitement. Directly in front of me was a large open doorway flanked by two staircases that curved and created an arch over the door way. They met in the middle at the top and led to another doorway. It was grand without being too ostentatious.

"This is the foyer, and through here is the main living room," Mia said as she led me through the door way under the stairs. The room was large and lofty, with huge bay windows on all three sides of the room, letting the natural light in. The view was spectacular, the sound on each side. The house was situated on a mini peninsular. The walls were the same light blue and there were fluffy white rugs and a perfect mix of white and grey furniture that made the large space feel cozy even though it could easily seat 20 people comfortably.

"And this is the kitchen," Mia said, directing me through a smaller doorway to the left. The kitchen was large and white, fairly clinical with stainless appliances and white marble countertops and cabinets. I was impressed with the chicness of the room.

"Through here is the dining room," Mia said, continuing to walk straight through the kitchen and into the fairly large room. A table to eight was situated comfortably in the middle, an antique chandelier hanging over the weathered wood. The walls were a warm beige. There was a large window directly behind one side of the table, the view of the water extremely peaceful.

Mia turned around and headed back into the hallway after we passed the kitchen. "Behind this door is a powder room and a closet. The main coat closets are in the foyer," I didn't notice the doors when we walked through the first time. She pushed a panel on the wall and a secret door popped open. "Mom throws so many parties and we kept finding people in our rooms, so she installed this secret door. The stairs lead upstairs. Dad's office is just behind here," she said. "He's still at work. He picks Christian up from rowing practice on his way home." She lead me down another hallway on the side of the stairs and the walls were filled with photos of Elliot, Mia and Christian of all ages. I made a note to come back to look at them in detail after I spotted one of a young Christian covered with blue paint, looking extremely pleased with himself. She pulled open the closed door, but didn't go into the traditional room. It was a smaller version of the library at school, all traditional and neat. "Dad doesn't really like us in here without him." She shut the door and opened up the one right next to it. "This is Mom's library and office. I love this room too, don't worry." In keeping with the light blue theme of the rest of the house, everything was light and airy, down to the curtains and the bookshelves that housed masses of books. There was a large window seat and fireplace. It was perfect and very feminine.

Mia shut the door and began to bound up the stairs. "Mom and Dad have the whole top floor to themselves. It's just their room and their bathroom up there. We aren't allowed up there unless we are sick or there's an emergency. The panic room is on this floor too."

"Panic room?" I asked, suddenly afraid. Mia brushed it off.

"It's a precaution. Dad's a prosecuting lawyer on high profile and dangerous cases. If someone he is prosecuting is out on bail, we become targets. It hasn't happened, but he would rather be safe than sorry. This is the main guest room. There's a bathroom and closet, pretty standard. But if you enter the walk-in closet and push the back wall, the paneling pops open. There's a key pad. The code is 37178 and you can pull the paneling shut with the string attached before closing the door to the panic room. There are two other guest rooms in the basement if you follow this staircase down. This is Elliot's room," she said, pulling open the door to reveal a beige room with clothes strewn across the carpet floor and various posters on the walls. "He's a slob and I have to share a bathroom with him. It's awful! I tried to get him to switch rooms so we could share the jack and jill bathroom and he would have the share with Christian, but he claims this window is the easiest to sneak out of. And this is my room!"

Her room was painted a light purple and she had a lovely bay window with a window seat and white trimmings. Her bed frame and desk and vanity were white, but all of the accents were in a shade of purple. It was chic, but cute at the same time.

"I like it!" I said, grinning at her. She clapped her hands and pulled open the double doors on the far side of her room. I walked over and was face to face with another room, probably the size of my old bedroom at home.

"This is out closet. the doors down there open into your room and you have the other half for your clothes and stuff," she said, dragging me through and pushing open the doors. I didn't have a chance to say that I didn't have enough clothes to even fill one of the racks. "This is your room."

The walls were a light yellow, lightening the room, giving it a warm glow. The wooden floors continued into my room, unlike Elliot and Mia's. The queen sized bed was dressed with grey and yellow striped bedding with a mix of grey, white and yellow pillows. I had the same desk and vanity set as Mia and a huge, soft grey rug. I had a built in book case on one side of the door on the opposite wall and a bay window and window seat.

"That door, by the book case leads to your bathroom and the one over there," she said, gesturing to the one opposite the window and on the same wall as the bed, "Leads to the hallway."

She pulled open the bathroom door and sighed. "I told him to clean up!"

I smiled as I took in the large bathroom. There were two sinks and a huge shower with fogged glass from the floor to the ceiling. There was another alcove and door for the toilet. Clothes and what looked like a rowing uniform were strewn across the floor and one side of the sink area, furthest from my room was covered with products.  
"This is your side, as Christian says. These are your drawers," she said pulling open three drawers slightly. "Don't worry about showering in here and leaving the door open. The fogged glass makes it impossible to see through. Look."

I took in Mia's silhouette through the glass and realized she was telling the truth. The bathroom reminded me of the kitchen, with the white subway tile, chrome taps and white marble and cabinets. There were soft grey towels which I assumed were Christian's and a pile of nicely folded blue ones on the shelf above the hamper. Mia hopped out of the shower and opened the other door on the other side of the bathroom, in between the shower and sinks.

"This is Christian's room," she said. The room was painted a slate grey, with hardwood floors and a navy blue carpet that matched the bed spread and pillows on his bed. His desk was the same navy blue color. His room was perfect and untouched, like no one lived there. I looked at his cluttered bookcase, the only evidence that a human resided here full time. My heart clenched with sadness at the fact he acted like a stranger in his own home. Or at least that was the impression I got of him.

Mia shut the door on my musings. "Let's go in the hot tub! It's the perfect time and we can watch the sunset. Mom will call us when Greta has finished dinner."

"Who's Greta?" I asked, suddenly confused and a little nervous to hear the answer.

"She's a culinary student at the school of the arts and mom hired her as our personal cook to give her work experience. I like her, but she can be a little- flirty at times."

"Oh," I said, not quite believing the fact that the Grey's had a personal chef. Then again, the Kavanaugh's did too. "I don't have a swim suit though, Mia."

"Borrow one of mine! We are pretty much the same size. I think we could pass for sisters too," she said, as she ran back to her closet. As I entered my room, she had already laid out a navy blue bikini. I looked up and smiled at her.

"Thanks, Mia," I said, thinking that we actually could be sisters. We were the same height- a measly 5'6 and we had the same face shape. But, her eyes were brown and she was tan with her jet black hair in a chic bob. My hair was waist length and chestnut. Boring and plain compared to Mia. I grabbed the suit and quickly changed in the bathroom, cringing when I saw just how revealing it was and the gauze that was visible. Mia ran through the closet and was wearing a red bikini.

"You can keep that one if you want. I never wear blue," she said, passing me a light purple towel.

"I can't keep this Mia! It's Burberry! Do you know how much this costs?" I asked, shocked.

"Ana, you are part of this family. We have money- a lot of it in fact. Get used to it," she said, walking out into the hallway. I didn't really know how to respond, but I still felt extremely uncomfortable about the bikini in more ways than one.

We walked through a french door I didn't notice in the living room and out onto a grey slate patio. There was an outdoor bar and a large table and chairs. Mia kept walking towards the sound, and I realized just how high up off the water the land was. There was a drop of probably about thirty feet. Further off to the left, Mia pointed out the boat house and I noticed the two very expensive looking boat that were docked. We continued on the path and walked past a large fire pit and towards an infinity pool that was becoming visible as we approached. I was in awe. Mia dropped her towel on the side and I followed suit, just dangling my legs in the warm water, my towel wrapped around my shoulders. I was at peace, content to sit in the silence, allowing myself to forget. If just for a little while.


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys are seriously the best! Thank you for all of the support, favorites and reviews and follows. Someone asked me why I take the time to respond to reviews. It's simple- behind each review is a person who cares and I love reading them all, the good, the bad and the ugly. **

**To the guest reviewer: I'll try my very best to update, but updating everyday is impossible for me (thanks school for being so strenuous). I travel A LOT, pretty much twice a month to Europe, so that takes up a huge chunk of time as well. If you would like a full explanation, PM me and I'll explain everything fully. Thank you for your support though!**

**Find me on Pintrest! /mmads1313/after**

**And now we shall begin.**

The sky turned a brilliant faded blue and bright orange where the sun met the horizon over the sound, illuminating the water with a fiery glow. It was stunning and slightly violent-a sharp shock of color compared to the faded, muted colors of a normal sunset. It was fire against an icy sky. The warmth was fading and I was thankful for the warm water that lapped softly at my calves and the large towel that was wrapped tightly around my shoulders. But a burning question in the back of my mind was too pressing, and I had to break the silence.

"Mia, why does Kate hate you all so much?" I asked.

She shifted in the water, looking down and watching her hands as they skimmed across the surface of the water making soft ripples in the otherwise still, steaming water.

"It's a really long story Ana. And I'm not entirely sure you'll want to hear the answer," she replied softly.

"She's my best friend and she has been for years. But she won't give me a reason. I have to know Mia. You understand that, right?" I tried my best to sound convincing, but I was losing my nerve now that Mia warned that I might lose my best friend.

"It all started last year, when I was a freshman. I was friendly, happy and outgoing. I wanted to meet everyone and be friends with everyone I could. It's just my personality I guess. Elliot was a junior and really close friends with Ethan. Christian hit rock bottom. Like, flipping out and starting a massive brawl that put two guys in the hospital. Thank god Dad kept him out of jail. But before all of that, he was a major player. And each time a girl was rejected, five more wanted to try. And each time, every girl would come running to me first, and I had enough so I just kind of let them babble and whine to me before they went after my brother. It sucked. They were all just using me.

Then it was Kate's turn. Christian had a preference for brunettes. He flat out turned Kate down, and she came running back to me and blamed me for the fact that Christian rejected her. And then she began to shove me in the hallways, spreading rumors. The last straw was when people heard from Kate that Christian and I were having some kind of incestuous relationship and that was why he never stuck around with a girl and choose brunettes.

Some guys were cornering me and taking bets about who would bang me first and teach me a lesson. Christian walked over and flipped out. People stopped messing with him after that and he hasn't touched another girl since. And now, I'm the school slut and fucked up little sister who has no friends. Ethan won't go near Elliot because he believes that Christian raped Kate. She took pictures of herself and spread them around school making it look like Christian was the one who tied her up and fucked her. Thankfully, no parents got involved, but that's why all three of us are alone and keep to ourselves. It may seem like we rule the school and that we have everything, but we really don't. None of us have friends and people are just scared shitless of Christian and no one wants to associate with his huge big brother and slutty little sister."

I didn't really know what to say. My best friend had victimized herself and turned nearly everyone against them.

"Mia, I'm- I had no idea. I'm so sorry that happened to you. I don't really know what to do or say," I said, reaching and grabbing her hand.

"It's okay, Ana. This was before you knew us. Just, if you want to keep being her friend, please don't bring her over here. That's all I ask," she said, softly. "And don't tell Christian that you know either. I have no idea how he would react to you knowing about his past."

"Ya, I'll um, keep this to myself. But I have to talk to Kate. You know that right?"

"Ana, do what you need to do. I get it. She's your best friend and you didn't know us before all of this. Do what's best for you."

The lack of Mia's anger and the evident hurt she was letting show cut me up inside. And thinking about it, I really didn't know Katherine Kavanaugh that well. Granted, she was my best friend, but that's only because I didn't really know anyone else at my old school. But this was a whole different level of fucked up. And I hated the fact that everything seemed to be crumbling around me.

"Ana, we have about half an hour until dinner. Let's go up and get showered and changed," Mia said, as she wrapped a towel around her. I didn't notice just how dark it was until I could see the mansion lit up with a warm glow and the illuminated path that wound through the dark expanse of the lawn. We meandered slowly up the path in compassionate silence, each playing with thoughts over and over in our heads.

I shut the door of my new bedroom and took a deep breathe. I missed my old room- the smell of the Peppermint oil diffuser my mom had bought me and the coziness of it. I barely had any of my belongings her, just clothes. I was lucky to have such an amazing room, but it felt cold, like a hotel room. My mind wandered back to Christian's room and the fact that his room was cold. I opened the bathroom door and froze.

Standing in front of me, clad in nothing more than a fluffy navy towel, was one dripping wet Christian Grey.

"Uh, can I help you?" he asked, his lips twitching.

I blushed and looked away, too embarrassed. I had to clear my throat a few times. "I was going to rinse off really quickly, but I'll go now."

Much to my mortification, Christian seemed nonchalant about the whole thing. "You can go ahead. The bathroom is big enough for both of us Anastasia."

I shrugged and tried to act normal as I walked over to the fogged glass shower cubicle, my towel still wrapped tight around me, even though I was wearing my bikini underneath. I could barely focus as I used the small shower head to rinse off my legs. I had noting left to do in the shower, but I decided to dry off so Christian wouldn't see me in the ridiculous bikini. And I popped open one off the wounds on my back.

"Shit," I said, rather loudly as I stood up slowly and tried to ignore the burning feeling in my back and the blood that was slowly dripping down my back and making tiny droplets around me feet.

"Are you okay, Ana?"

I internally cursed again at Christian's smooth voice that was obviously stifling laughter. It was clear he thought I was up to something else with the small moveable shower head.

"I popped open some of my stitches," I said, not looking at the floor, knowing the blood was coving the white tiles.

"Can I come in, or..."

"Yeah."

Christian was wearing pants now, but I was still shocked as I saw his perfectly sculpted body and the defined muscles. But covering his chest were faint circular looking scars. Not wanting to freak him out with my staring or embarrass myself even more, I looked away.

"Jesus!" he said as he grabbed the towel I had been using and wrapped it over the entire area on my back that was covered in now soaked through gauze. He was careful not to touch my skin. "Alright, let's get you out of here."

He reached out for my hand, and I hesitantly placed mine in his as he carefully guided me out of the slippery shower stall. "You're probably going to have to go to hospital."

He gently pushed me into a fluffy white robe and then pulled on a tight fitting white shirt that did nothing but show off his flawless physique. Christian had his phone out and was having a very rapid conversation as he began to lead me through my closet into Mia's room.

"Oh my god," Mia looked up from what work she was doing at her desk, her mouth open. "What's going on, Ana?"

"I popped my stitches open. Christian says I need to go to the hospital," I responded, thankful that the towel Christian had tied around me was still secure and tight.

"Ana! My mom was just heading home, but she's turned around. I'm supposed to drive you. Let's go!" Christian barked, grabbing my hand again. I turned to glance at Mia, waiting for her to explain her brother's domineering behavior, but she just shrugged and gave me a small mischievous smile.

I was lying face down as Grace and another nurse were shuffling around above me. I knew they were threading a needle through my skin, but I couldn't feel a thing. I was still more shocked at Christian's crazy driving and his insistence to stay in the room with me. That was mortifying.

"That should do it Ana. All of the lesions are healing, and thankfully, you didn't tear one open, you just pulled out the thread. We've gone ahead and removed all of the stitches to prevent that from happening again. You have healed much faster than we expect. I'll see you back at home, darling," Grace said, giving me a reassuring hand squeeze.

The door didn't have a chance to close before Christian came barreling into the room. His face was drawn into a worried expression, yet he still managed to look picture perfect, as though he were deliberately posing.

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked. Suddenly, he looked sheepish. "I mean, back to the house."

I glanced at my hands and wished that I could say that Grey Manor was my home, but it was to hard to forget and realize that it wasn't.

"Yeah, I guess. I have to get changed though," I responded, and Christian made a hasty retreat out of my room.

I met him right outside of the door and followed him through various corridors and to the underground parking garage. He stopped in front of a sleek black car and pulled open the passenger door for me.

"What type of car is this?" I asked as he pulled out into the downtown rush hour traffic.

"It's an Aston Martin Vantage," he responded, curtly.

The rest of the drive was continued in silence and I felt more than a little confused at Christian's hot and cold attitude towards me. I just stared at the buildings and the people and the scenery going by as we flew past.

We pulled into the garage, through the only open door out of six. I didn't want to think about the cars that were also parked behind the other doors.

"Ana, what exactly happened to you?" he asked, breaking the silence, just as I was about to exit the Batmobile.

"Didn't Grace already tell you?" I asked, not really wanting to go into it.

"She said it was your decision and that you had been injured after your parents died."

I took a deep breathe, wanting to convey what I felt to another human being. And for some reason, Christian asking, and wanting to know made me feel as though someone cared.

"It was my foster father," I said, and I began to cry for the second time since he whipped me.


End file.
